ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ship of Tales
A strange namekian ship that has landed in paprika wasteland, it is a strange ship frequently giving off radio signals playing music and poetry from various worlds and time periods in many different langauges. A dragonball has been detected there but non have been able to get into the ship to check. A lone namekian is said to guard it and has a specific quality he is waiting on. Dragonball quest 7: a Test of heart Through a strange, purple-hued rift, Celeste stepped out holding her scythe, Misery. With a gesture, the rift snapped shut behind her, and she observed the area ahead. Aaron looks around the Wasteland, before coming across the ship."So this is where the music is coming from..." He says smiling and continuing to walk towards it. Almost on cue with Aaron appearing the ships underside entrance platform descends, on it stands a very tall namekian around 6 foot 6 he is wearing a strange gold and black vest and pants and has a large scar inbetween his chest and stomach. He is holding a book open and its pages are turning in the breeze but it never seems to run out of pages "Ah so you are the wanderers the tales forsaw, did you perhaps come to share in the cultural oasis i offer?" "I'm just here for a job." Celeste crossed her arms, red eyes glowing slightly. Her scythe seemed to float behind her. Aaron looks over at Celeste, in shock."Who...Is this girl...Her Souls are...." He shakes his head, then looks back to the Namekian."Oh, yes. I heard the beautiful music and it beckoned me to come. I'd love to" He says smiling. The namekian nods and shuts the book beckoning them onto the platform it slowly begins to ascend "I wonder if you wanderers could answer me a riddle. If you look upon my form your own form i shall take the whole world can fit within me yet a child may bare my weight what am i?" Almost immediately, Celeste answered. "A mirror." Aaron answered in sync with Celeste, before looking over at her, his thoughts spilling in every direction of his mind. The namekian smirks "The synchroniscity is refreshing" the platform eventually enters the ship the first room seems to be laid out like a living room with the usual apparel only made of different materials. The only thing of note is a large expansive room filled with pots and a strange clock on the wall with a language they do not recognise. The dragonballs in Aarons possesion glow. "So, what exactly is this place?" Celeste said, looking around - Misery floating behind her, just within reach. Aaron feels the pulses of his Dragon Balls."There's a Dragon Ball nearby...But I don't feel it..." He thinks to himself before following the Namekian and Celeste. "This is my home, i have a fondness for tales. I seek one so epic it will reverberate over the course of history, so this place is my hive of stories arts and the like." The namekian hears the dragonball being mentioned "Ah yes the item you truelly seek" he points out to the room filled with pots "it is in there somewhere, but there are billions of pots if you wish to find it you will have to seek it out there" He sits down and drinks a cup of what appears to be scented water "of course patience is the key you never know when something will appear" Celeste immediately held Misery again, seemingly about to swing it - before she stopped, blinking for a few moments as she looked around. Something...different... Aaron thinks again."So you can hear me kind Namekian..." Aaron smiles. "Well, I better get to searching." He says as he steps into the room, before turning."Oh, one more thing." He holds out his hands, before conjuring up a green and blue lotus flower, glowing like a sun, but softly."Blue as the grass and green as the water on Namek." He smiles, sending the flower of to him, before turning on his heel and stepping into t room. "thank you wanderer" The namekian just stays sat down drinking his water occasionally flicking through his book "good luck if you get tired feel free to rest we have all the time in the world" Misery suddenly seemed to vibrate rapidly before Celeste slammed the blade of it into the ground, unleashing a shockwave in all directions. It phased through people as if they weren't there - but shattered any pot it hit. Aaron walks to the center of the room, trying to ignore Celeste. He puts his hands together, and then to his heart."Dragon Ball...I seek you." He thinks to himself, awaiting anything. A large amount of pots break with nothing in them and then more return to replace them. Aaron cannot detect them due to the sheer number he is viewing it is like a needle hidden in stack of minorly different needles "so why are you seeking the ball? its an aweful lot of power to seek at such a young age" the namekian muses while jotting something down Celeste, meanwhile, opts to look at each pot individually for now - choosing them at random, inspecting them, and looking inside them, seeing if anything is unique about each one. Aaron looks up at the clock."Well, I seek the Dragon Ball for my friends, who have unfortunately passed on to the Otherworld..." He looks down, sadly."I have to bring them back...They mean the world to me..." The pots appart from occasional cracks and cobwebs seem to be rather uniform with nothing of note distinguishing each one apart. The clock seems to contain a word rather than a number but Aaron can't read it. The namekian closes his eyes in meditiation "Ah so at least your goal is noble, in all great things patience is a virtue. you'd be amazed waht knowledge comes to those who wait" Celeste eventually glanced towards the clock, attempting to decipher the word. Her movements seemed to be oddly forced, unless she was swinging Misery around. Aaron looks up at the clock, waiting patiently for any sign of movement. He focuses on it, patiently. Aarons concentration is broken by a tap on his shoulder "If you are wondering what the clock says it simply says clock. It tells the time and counts down in certian circumstances" he makes himself another cup of fragrant water "If you get bored and wish to converse don't hesitate finding the dragonball will happen eventually" Another wave of power emitted from Misery, this one passing through everything as if it weren't there - a sensory ping, rather than a destructive wave. Aaron sighs, and looks back to the Namekian."You know what, maybe I will wait for it. I'm in no rush, and with Kevryn training, I bet he isn't either." He exits the room, and sits down with the Namekian."You've seen a lot, haven't you? Can you tell me some of your tales?" He asks, smiling. The namekian obliges regailing him with tales of heros from many different worlds and universes and asks Aaron for stories of his own. After an hour or so of conversing the namekian claps his hands "You passed, of course you could have found the ball by sheer luck however power like this is best to be held in the hands with the patience to think and decide on their goals and actions especially when a wish has the power to grant salvation and destruction on a whim" the jars explode all at once and the balls floats out of the debris to the table "You may take the prize you seek" Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area